


A Calm Night

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Salvis, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Sal waits for Travis to come home.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 54





	A Calm Night

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I would like to inform you all that at this very moment as I am typing, it is 2am, I'm half asleep and don't really know what I'm typing. So I apologize in advance if this is total crap :>  
> enjoy tho~

Sal had just gotten into bed. He had taken his meds and drank some tea, fed gizmo, and even did a skincare routine.

He was at ease. The bluenette had burrowed under the blanket he just took  
out of the dryer. The smell of lavender and spring washed over him. He was in pure bliss, all comfy in the blanket, shorts, and one of Travis's shirts. ( which was oversized on Sal, which made everything better.)

Sal smiled and squished his unmasked face against his cold, soft pillow and closed his eyes.  
This was almost perfect, the only thing that could make this better would be Travis being home, him being comfy too and they just cuddled until they fell asleep, whispering random little things to each other. Oh, how he could dream.

Sal was most likely going to be asleep before Travis came home, damn extra hours.

He sighed a little. Gizmo curled up at the end of the bed, already sleeping, snoring a tiny bit. 

Sal had started drifting in and out of consciousness. He kept fighting it. Eventually, he was going to let it win.  
He closed his eye(s), only to open them again when the bedroom door creaked open.  
There he was, his beautiful blondey boy in his work uniform (it was kind of ugly).

Travis cracked a smile when he saw how cute and sleepy Sal looked. "Why are you still up, love?" 

"I was waiting for yooou," Sal replied, his voice soft and quiet, but you could hear the happy tone in it. 

Travis stripped out of his clothes and got into some fuzzy pajama bottoms. Screw having a shirt, warm blankets, and Sal was enough.

The blonde crawled into bed and laid down, immediately being clung onto.

Travis laughed softly and moved some hair out of Sal's face. "Miss me?"

Sal nodded. "Alot actually, I got pretty bored, ya know."

"I'm sure you did, but besides boredom, how was your day?"

"It was okay; I got a lot done.."

"Thats good-" Travis placed a kiss on Sal's forehead. That was nice and cute, but Sal wasn't having it. He wanted an actual kiss. He NEEDED one. He grew dramatically touch starved threw the day and very clingy.

The bluenette leaned in closer to the blonde, touching noses with him.  
Travis smiled. "You're cute. You know that?"

Sally blushed a little. "Nooo Im not, youre the cute one."

"I have to disagree with that, but okay."

Sal kissed Trav, who gladly kissed back.  
They pulled away after a moment. 

"Hey, Trav?"

"Yeah, Sally?"

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." They kissed again, just enjoying the moment, taking in the warmth of each other, the blanket, gizmo at their feet. The cold breeze coming in threw the cracked window lingered around, the blue light from Sal's nightlight shined up one of the walls.

( he didnt like the dark, plus its hell trying to get up in the middle of the night to pee when youre half-blind in the pitch black)

Travis pulled Sal closer to him and kept his arms around his waist.  
Sal entangled his legs around Travis's, and they both just laid there, listening to each other's breathing, gizmo's snoring, and their heartbeats, which would pick up just a little bit when one or the other would give the other a kiss.

They stayed like that for a while before they fell asleep.


End file.
